The present invention relates to multiple switch devices, as for example stalk switches, and more particularly to a multiple switch module which has a simplified construction.
Stalk switches have become increasingly favored for automotive applications as the complexity of driver selectable electrical devices has rapidly increased. Stalk switches are favored because of their inherent convenience emanating out of their steering column mounting and their capacity for multiple switch functions on a single stalk.
A typical stalk switch may include one or two separate rotary switches, each providing a separate range of electrical settings, as for example to define wiper and lighting operations. Stalk switches may further include a momentary-type button switch at the end of the stalk which provides an electrical setting when depressed, as for example washer operation. Additionally, stalk switches are mounted so as to be articulated about one or two axes, each articulation providing a selected electrical setting (as for example turn signal and bright lights operations).
While stalk switches have gained favor with both drivers and vehicle manufacturers, the art remains dependent upon complicated structures, having a multiplicity of parts. As a result, stalk switches for all their laudable attributes yet remain a significant cost for vehicle manufacturers, in terms of both original manufacturing cost and warranty service cost.
Acordingly, what remains needed in the art is a stalk switch which is simplistic in construction, having a small number of parts.
The present invention is a multiple switch module which is adapatable for inclusion in stalk switches, the module having a simple construction with few parts.
The multiple switch module according to the present invention includes a central cylinder, a multi-switch unit located within the central cylinder, a selections annulus rotatably mounted concentrically outside the central cylinder and operably connected to a first rotary switch of the multi-switch unit, a selections cylinder rotatably mounted to a forward end of the central cylinder and operably connected to a second rotary switch of the multi-switch unit, and a selection button biasably mounted in reciprocable relation to the selections cylinder and operably connected to a momentary switch of the multi-switch unit.
By way of preferred example, the selections annulus has a cross-bar mounted first stem seat for receiving therein a first stem of the first rotary switch. In order to accommodate rotary movement of the selections annulus, the central cylinder is provided with a slot system in the from of a pair of axial slots and a circumferential slot, respectively, at each axial slot. By way of further example, the selections cylinder includes a second stem seat for receiving therein a second stem of the second rotary switch, and additionally includes a push rod which passes through the second rotary switch and its second stem and pressably operates the momentary switch which is sandwiched between the first and second rotary switches.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multiple switch module which has a simplistic construction, and which is adaptable for integration into a stalk switch.
This and additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clearer from the following specification of a preferred embodiment.